deadasnightfandomcom-20200214-history
City of Lux
The City of Lux The city of Lux is the divine city for all angels around the world in the Dead as Night RPG. It is hidden in the clouds above the Italian country side. Angels from all over the world travel here for bussiness and royal matters. This is the capital of the angel empire and is the largest of all angel cities. It is also home to the destined light source that powers the sun and lights up the world. If the power source was to break, the world would be stuck in a never ending darkness and all angels would loose their energy. The Inhabitants The city of Lux is home to angels and angel hybrids. At Lux energy and abilites are amplifyed through the teachings of light. Here the Archangels and thier castle reside. The Archangels are the royal family of angels and are in charge of all angel based activates. The Coucil of Lux is incharge of picking out the new king of angels and preserving the ways of light. Areas The Castle and Grounds The castle is where the Archangels live and run the City. Here all major bussiness and operating of the kingdom occurs.The castle is important for the people of lux due to it being the place where all major entertainment, bussiness, and luxury happen. Without the castle the people would no longer have a place to hold their secerets. The castle itself is a large two hundred story tower with one room on each floor. The top floors is where the royal family stays while the bottom floors are for entertainment and bussiness for the villagers happens. At the very top floor is the place where the Coucil meets every 365 angel years (One Normal Year). The outside of the castle is where the people can move around freely and view the clouds around them. The Garden and Cave of the Council The garden is one of the most amazing areas of Lux. Inside of this area, multicolored trees and plants grow and bring color to the city. The garden is known for being a place of joy and cheer. The flowers of the forest are often used to make potions and mixtures from.The council protects the forest because of this. The cave of the council is located deep within the forest. It reflects the light from the multicolored trees to make it almost invisible. Because of this the council is hard to find. Inside the council proposes ideas for the future of the world and use their rare abilities of shape shifting and future seeing to make plans. The coucil only leaves the cave on New Years to say the fate of the world for the next coming year. The Light Source The light source is said to be a gift from the sky to the people of Lux. Before this the angels had no energy and where humiated amoung the species. The council one day found the light source and built the great machine. The source inside of the machine powered the sky and gave birth to a new age of angels. The light source created the sun and powers it. With out it the planet would fall into a never ending darkness. Organizations The Archangels The archangels are the kindest group of angels that exist. They are often seen as the most knowledgable and sometimes flirty angels that exist. They are always willing to make friends, talk, and enjoy themselves. They are also incrediable powerful and it is never a good idea to let their bad side show. They are the ones that control the city and keep peace with the other angels. YVDZOV! GSV ZIXSZMJVOH ZIV WFNV! The Council of Lux The council makes the most important plans in the kingdom. Their job is to keep order and balance and to find the fate of the kingdom. With out them the kingdom would fail. The council consists of ten angels living in a cave in the garden. They are clever and have advanced powers of time manipulation and energy molding. They are seen as tricky and confusing. No one has seen the face of a Lux council member due to them always wearing thick robes over their wings. YVDZOV! GSV XLFMXRO RH VBRO! The Sentrangels The sentrangels are the main denfense for the royal family and the light source. With out them the city would be in ruins. Sentrangels are illuminated robots that protect the city from evil. YVDZOV! GSV HVMGIZMJVOH ZIV TORGXSVW!